


And So It Began

by myfleetingreverie



Series: And So It Began [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bullying, Chair Bondage, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Peer Pressure, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfleetingreverie/pseuds/myfleetingreverie
Summary: In high school, Vicente finds himself caring way too much for the new kid, Joven. This marks the beginning of their unlikely friendship that gradually blossoms into something else.





	1. The Boy with Round Rimmed Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> The time and setting of the story is early 2000s thus, depicting the 4 years of high school during the said period.  
> Please take time to read the tags before proceeding.  
> It would mean a lot if you comment or leave a kudos.  
> Thank you for reading! :)

The boy has round rimmed glasses, too big for his pale face. His soft features, almost effeminate, and a lanky frame completed the picture. He is the new kid from Manila. I looked at him as he made his way in front of the class to introduce himself. He almost tripped over Goyo’s bag but was able to catch himself. His face turned beet red before he could finally manage to compose himself. He cleared his throat to speak, but instead of coherent words, a croaking sound came out that made the whole class giggle. Only after a few “sshhhs” from Mrs. De Jesus to quiet the class was he able to introduce himself as Joven Hernando. The crimson didn’t leave his face until after he went back to his seat at the back of the room. 

At lunch we were at our usual table in the canteen; Goyo, my best mate, his older brother Julian, and I together with the rest of the basketball varsity team were fooling around when I saw the scrawny boy enter the canteen looking for a seat. He was scanning the whole room when he met my eyes. He averted his gaze quickly to the other direction and walked towards the side where Janolino’s gang usually sits. ‘Uh oh.’ I said to myself as I watched intently as that jerk Mascardo scare the unsuspecting boy. I wanted to get up and rescue the new kid from Mascardo but Julian stopped me. 

“Pare, ‘wag, alam mo namang di tayo pwede makialam dyan.” I sighed knowing that Julian is probably right. 

That stupid fiasco with Janolino that almost cost me my varsity scholarship brought me back to my senses. ‘Fine, maybe not today’. I look at the poor boy trying to find his way out of the situation he’s in. Luckily, the school bell rang that signaled the end of lunch period. We made our way back to our rooms. Halfway through the next period I noticed that the new kid wasn’t where he’s supposed to be. I asked permission to leave the room and wandered, looking for the boy. I went to the men’s restroom, the hallways, the school grounds but there wasn’t a single soul.

I walked towards the abandoned building, the old school theater that was closed for renovation but was left untouched ever since I can remember. 'I have a bad feeling about this' I thought to myself. As I got nearer inside the main hall, the putrid smell of the place makes me want to throw up. I was about to leave when I heard whimpering sounds near the main stage and there I found him tied up to a chair trying to untangle himself. “Joven!” he looked at me with gaped eyes. I ran to him and freed him from the straw strings binding his hands and feet. The marks on his wrists from where he was tied are bleeding. He was shaking, beads of sweat trickling down his flushed face. I can tell that he’s fighting back the tears forming in his eyes. “Okey ka lang ba?” I asked him. He didn’t even utter a single word and ran away as soon as he was free from his bonds. I trailed off and followed him, called his name but he didn’t look back. For a skinny boy like him, he was unusually fast, but I was able to catch up on him and grab his arm. 

“Huy, Joven! Sandali, tumigil ka muna.” 

“Bitawan mo ko!” he shouted at me.

“Kumalma ka muna. Hindi kita sasaktan, wag ka matakot. Ako si Vicente Enriquez, kaklase mo.” at that he stopped squirming from my grip. 

At the back of the old school theater was a storage room where my friends usually hang out to pass time when we’re bored in class. I brought Joven there and made him sit on one of the stools while I tend to his wounds. He winced in pain as I put some disinfectant on his cuts but made enough effort not to show it.

“Ano bang nangyari? Sinong may gawa sa’yo nyan?” he still wasn’t answering any of my questions. 

“Sige, kung ayaw mong pag-usapan okey lang.. Bukod sa sugat sa mga kamay mo, wala ka na bang ibang injury?” he shook his head.

“Kung ganon tingin ko okey ka na. I stood up and turn away to leave when he called, “Vicente” his voice cracked, I turn to look at him, 

“Salamat. Maraming salamat.” I nodded and went for the door 

“Teka, ano..” he said. “Gusto ko sanang magpasalamat sa tulong mo.” he reached for his pocket and took out a wad of bills. 

“Di ko kailangan niyan. Walang bayad ang pagtulong ko, sa’yo na yang pera mo.” he must have felt offended but I, too, was offended by his gesture. 

“Pasensya na. Di ko kasi alam pano ko magpapasalamat sa’yo.” he said. “Ah.. pwede ka na lang bang sumama sakin mamayang uwian? Ililibre na lang kita ng merienda.”


	2. Us and the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vicente accepted the new kid's invitation he didn't realize that there's more to the boy with the round rimmed glasses.

I considered his offer for a minute. I nodded then left. At dismissal, Goyo bugged me with so many questions about what happened when I was out for two whole periods. I told him that I wasn’t really feeling well which is also why I couldn’t attend basketball practice. I didn’t want him to know what happened and where I was going right now. I was oblivious to the fact that I was hiding something from my best mate. But I knew it wouldn’t be the right time to tell him. I was out of the main gate when I saw Joven. He motioned for me to get inside a silver sedan. Soon enough I found myself inside one of the biggest houses in town. 

It was the start of how Joven and I became friends, we were high school freshmen then. I found out that his parents weren’t at home all the time because of frequent business trips but they’re very fond of their only child. He transferred to Bulacan from Manila because he was subjected to a lot bullying in all the schools he studied in. Thinking that the province was a much safer place, his parents sent him to our school. Much to his disappointment, he became a victim of the very act he was running away from on his very first day of school. He said it as if it meant nothing to him but I knew that he was trying to hide how he really feels. We ate merienda, ensaymada and iced tea, and played video games that afternoon. Goyo will die of envy when he sees Joven’s collection of every available video games people like us can only dream to have. “Sa’yo lahat ‘to?” I asked him as I choose what game to play. “

Oo, pero di naman talaga ko masyadong mahilig maglaro.” 

“Puta, tatambling sa tuwa si Goyo pag nakita nya lahat to.” I was too caught up by the idea of Goyo seeing all of Joven’s collection when he said, “Sa susunod isama mo mga kaibigan mo dito.”

Next thing we knew, the Aguila squad was born. Goyo who’s known to be the “Aguila”, Julian, Joven, and I became friends and since then no one dared to touch Joven again. At first, Goyo and Julian weren’t as enthused as I am to have Joven in the group. But eventually when they got to know him better, they did not just tolerate Joven, they actually care about him as much as I do. If there’s one thing that I love more than life itself, they are my friends. I promised Joven that this time, things will be different for him because we wouldn’t let anybody hurt him. Everybody in school wondered how Joven got into our circle as his interests were nowhere near ours. He was into photography, arts, and literature… everything that we are not known for. But his quiet intelligence and wisdom was way beyond his years which made me like him more. If I wanted to talk about anything and everything, Joven will be my go-to person. He was opinionated but not argumentative, an idealist but not blind to the harsh realities of life. We share the desire to contribute something to the world. 

************************************************************************************

Our sophomore year was one of the best times we’ve had. Joven, being the most well off in the group invited us to spend summer in their resthouse in Batangas. The four of us spent all our days swimming and taking in the sun’s rays on our backs in a private beach resort owned by the Hernando’s. 

One night at the beach, we made bonfire. Julian, the eldest but definitely not the wisest of us brought out beers from his knapsack and gave us one each. “Di ako umiinom nito, Julian. Kayo na lang.” Joven held out the can of beer to Julian but instead of taking it, he sat beside Joven and placed his long arms around Joven’s shoulders. “Jovenito, kailangan matuto ka na uminom nyan. Try mo lang, kung ayaw mo talaga eh di wag. Nandyan naman si Enteng, uubusin nya yan para sayo, diba Enteng?” Julian snickered. 

“Gago ka talaga Julian! Wag mo pilitin kung ayaw ni Joven.” I furrowed my brows at Julian.

“Pinipilit ko ba? Sabi ko nga diba ‘pag ayaw nya bigay nya sa’yo.” he snapped.

“Sakin talaga? Eh ikaw ‘tong malakas uminom.” 

“O sige, sige na. Huwag na kayo magtalo. Tikman ko na nga ‘to.” Joven opened the can and took a sip. His face recoiled in disgust as he tried hard to swallow the bitter liquid. Goyo and Julian started laughing. I tried hard not to laugh but it was too funny not to. “Putcha ano to? Bat maraming nagkaka gustong uminom nito eh ang pait pait naman!” Joven spat out the remains of the beer in his mouth. Joven began giggling as well. Moments like these make me want to thank the universe for bringing us four together. Given that I grew up with Goyo and Julian, but when Joven came, it was a breather for the 3 of us. He’s the most sensible and not to mention the smartest among us. He would help Julian in his calculus homework, Goyo would choose to talk to him about his relationship troubles, and he knows exactly how I feel even without me telling him. I don’t have to be anyone but myself around Joven. He has the ability to keep us grounded considering that he’s above us in every aspect. 

That night, Goyo and Julian drank all the beers they were sleeping with their backs on the sand. Joven and I were sitting in front of the bonfire to keep ourselves warm. Joven stretched out his legs and laid on the sand. “Ang ganda ng mga bituin, Enteng. Tingnan mo.” I did the same and lie beside him. Tingnan mo yung constellation na yun. He pointed at the cluster of stars that formed a figure which according to him was a hunter. “That’s the Orion constellation. Alam mo ba yung myth tungkol kay Orion?” Even if I knew about it, I wanted him to tell the story so I shook my head. “ Well, ganito kasi yun. Orion was a great hunter, he hunted for the gods. Seeing that he was really an experienced and talented hunter, he was favored by the goddess of hunt, Artemis. Orion was pleased for having won the admiration of Artemis and wanted to impress her even more so he killed and hunted many creatures and offered it to the goddess. Not realizing that Artemis is also a protector of the creatures he killed, the goddess punished Orion by sending a scorpion that eventually killed him. Zeus, recognizing Orion’s service to the gods, placed him in the sky as a constellation.” 

As he was telling the story I was looking intently at his face, memorizing every corner, tracing every movement of his lips as it formed every word. That’s when I knew something inside me was stirring; the feeling so foreign to me I couldn’t explain even if I wanted to. 

“Huy, Enteng, nakikinig ka ba?” 

“Oo naman. Bakit?” 

“Wala lang, ang lungkot lang ng istorya ni Orion.” he looked at the sky and sighed. 

“Bakit naman?” I asked. 

“Minsan kasi lahat ginagawa natin para mapasaya yung taong mahalaga sa ‘tin pero di natin alam kung ganun din ba yung nararamdaman nila o kung napapasaya ba talaga natin sila. Magugulat na lang tayo isang araw malalaman natin na hindi pala tayo yung totoong makakapagpasaya sa kanila.” 

“Baka kailangan mo lang magtanong para malaman mo, Joven” he turned his face towards mine. I could feel his warm breath, that’s how close we are. His eyes glistened, illuminated by the fire on our feet and the stars above. I could hear my own heart beating, louder and louder as seconds tick by. I inched closer to touch his lips and I could tell that he’s anticipating it too. But before I could reach him, Julian groaned which startled us both. “Tangina ang sakit ng leeg ko!” he shook Goyo awake and we all went inside the house. 

The next morning I wanted to talk to Joven about what happened last night but it was as if he doesn’t want the matter to be brought up. So I did what I suppose he wanted and never talked about it.


	3. Latency and Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With so many things to do and so little time, not to mention the extra distractions here and there, tension between Joven and Vicente builds up.

In our Junior year, Joven became the editor-in-chief of the school paper. It was a first since all the previous editors-in-chief were seniors, but because he was the most talented and hardworking contributor since freshman year no one dared to disagree about his appointment.

“Congrats Joven! Kelan na tayo lalabas? Tagal ka na naming di nakakasama, huy.” I goaded him one time during lunch. 

“Oo nga, namimiss ka na namin baby boi.” Julian teased. 

“Sorry na, sobrang busy ko kasi daming articles na dapat i check tapos may icocover pa kami ni Paco na event sa Sabado para sa photography club.” 

“Si Paco Roman?” Goyo asked. “Oo, pinatulong ni Sir Luna sakin si Paco kasi wala si Kuya Manuel.” I wasn’t able to hide my distaste upon hearing that name. “Mag-ingat ka dyan sa Paco na yan, Joven.” Julian warned. I forced myself not to say anything. Paco Roman was the son of a bitch who almost had me stopped playing basketball. He played for another school and during one of our games he sidestepped and purposefully elbowed me. I lost my balance and broke my ankle. And now he transferred to our school and was trying out to be in the team. He’s one of those who looked so unassuming and nice but is really up to no good. “Alam ko naman yun. Wag kayo mag-alala marunong akong mag-ingat.” Joven said. 

It was also the year I met Clara, who was believe it or not, Paco’s ex-girlfriend. We became close when we became lab partners in chemistry class. She’s sweet, kind, and not to mention pretty. Her cousin, Remedios, was Goyo’s girlfriend. Dolores, Remedios’ sister, was Julian’s apple of the eye. This is why we mostly hang out together. Since Joven’s too busy with all his co-curricular activities, we rarely have him around.

One saturday afternoon, I called him to ask how he is. “So, kayo na pala ni Clara.” his tone was odd but I couldn’t place why. “Oo... Bakit parang ayaw mo?” I asked him. “Ex kaya sya ni Paco. Nakalimutan mo na ba?” I was surprised by his apparent annoyance when he’s the one who’s always with that douche. “Oo nga, alam ko. Oh ano naman? Ikaw nga dyan araw-araw mong kasama si Paco eh.” I countered. I heard him sigh, “Kung may nalaman ako tungkol kay Paco yun ay mabuti siyang tao, Enteng.” I was surprised that he was actually defending that poor excuse of a human being but I don’t want to argue so I just said, “Okay, sabi mo eh.” A moment of silence between us lingered until he responded, “Okay. Sige, kailangan ko na umalis. May pupuntahan pa kami ni Paco para sa photoshoot.” I hate to admit but it irritates me whenever he tells me that he’s about to do something together with Paco so I lied, “Sige, magkikita rin kami ni Clara ngayon.” both of us ended the call without actually saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter   
> if you're still reading this, thank you! :)


	4. Making Ammends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the ball was tossed and the game started, Vicente found himself in one of the most difficult places he has ever been. Will he triumph or not?

Basketball was one of the things I’m most passionate about. Goyo, Julian, and I grew up playing the game. It was Julian’s last year in high school so this year’s game was too important for us. Despite not having the same intense love for basketball, Joven never missed any of our games. I feel a sense of comfort and reassurance whenever I see him on the bleachers. But today was different. Two minutes into the game but Joven was nowhere in sight. Goyo and Julian kept asking me where Joven is. “Malay ko, baka kasama si Paco.” I couldn’t hide the annoyance in my voice. “Bat parang may naaamoy akong nagseselos?” Goyo asked. “Gago di ako nagseselos.” “Gago ka rin sabi ko bang ikaw, ha Enteng? Masyadong mainit ulo mo. Oh uminom ka muna ng tubig para lumamig yan” he threw a bottle of water at me and went to the court to warm up. Screaming erupted inside the gym when he entered the court. “Tangina Enteng umayos ka nga. May laro kayo ngayon wag mo muna isipin si Joven.” I thought to myself. The buzzer signaled that the game was about to start. I was scanning the room looking for Joven. I was about to lose hope when I saw him enter the gym, I smiled when he looked at me and he returned the gesture. My smile faded when I saw Paco trailing behind him. I looked away just in time that the ball was tossed and Goyo got the ball. 

Julian was head on strong and pumped. All his shots were on point and this boosted the team’s morale. We were ahead by a wide margin in the first two quarters. Meanwhile, I was called for a third personal foul which made Coach Miong furious. “Tangina Enteng anong nangyayari sayo?! Mag t-third quarter pa lang gusto mo na bang grumadweyt?” 

“Sorry coach.” I was too distracted by how Paco and Joven were sitting too close to each other. 

Goyo and Julian came up to me during halftime. “Enteng, alam mo naman gano kahalaga ‘tong laro na to sakin. Huli ko na to. Kailangan ka namin sa court.” Julian said. Goyo patted my back. I took in as much air as I needed, exhaled and nodded. “Tara, tapusin na natin to.” I began to put more focus on the game. I couldn’t afford to let my emotions get in the way of winning. I don’t want to let anybody down, especially not Goyo and Julian. 

The three of us played like we own the court. It was one of the best plays we’ve ever done. But the other team started gaining more confidence when Goyo was called for a 3rd personal foul. At the end of the 3rd quarter we were just ahead by 8 points. The tension inside the gym was palpable. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Last 3 minutes in the game and we were tied. Julian was at the free throw line but missed one out of two shots. The other team advanced when Tompkins was able to make a 2 point shot. The ball was with Simmons, the rookie of the other team. I guarded him, he tried to fake a shot but I was able to get the ball. I ran to the other end of the court. Goyo was trailing behind me, 30 seconds left. Two were guarding me and I couldn’t find a clear shot. I was able to slide the ball to Goyo but he was too out of range from the basket. He passed the ball back but with no time left to make another pass, I shoot from the three point line begging to the heavens that the ball will make it into the basket. As I release the ball, Simmons tried to block my shot pulling me down to the ground. I landed with my injured foot and heard a cracking sound as the crowd erupted in jubilation. I screamed in pain. Goyo and Julian rushed to my side with worried look on their faces. My face contorted in excruciating pain, that’s when I saw Joven running down the bleachers into the court and coming to my side. His face turned ashen and I heard him shout my name. Kneeling beside me he blurted, “Enteng, wag mo gagalawin yung paa mo.” They called for medic and the next thing I knew I was being led to the nearest hospital. Joven was with me the entire time. I was dizzy from the pain but seeing Joven beside me somehow ease everything. 

I wasn’t able to go back to school for weeks. The entire school and even the school president, Mr. Mabini, sent their regards and congratulations to me for my final act of bravery during the game. We were hailed champion for this year’s tournament. On the other hand, Joven made sure I don’t miss anything; every afternoon he would come over to our house and help me with the lessons. “Sigurado ka bang okey lang sayo na araw-araw pumunta dito samin? Alam ko marami ka pang gagawin. Kumusta na nga pala yung ginagawa nyo para sa exhibit ng photography club? Tsaka yung school paper? Naalala ko sabi mo nun dapat may layout na kayo by this time. Ayoko makaabala sa’yo, Joven.” he looked at me with those kind eyes and a hint of smile formed on his lips “Kahit kailan di ka magiging abala sa ‘kin, Enteng.” My insides flutter and I can’t help but smile too.


	5. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As prom approaches, Vicente has to make a move, but being clueless and uncertain wouldn't help his case. Will this be a night to remember or a night to forget?

“Sino na idedeyt nyo sa prom?” Goyo with his eyes beaming asked for the nth time since the morning the student council president announced the theme of this year’s Junior-Senior Promenade--Filipino heritage. Senior year so far has been rather well despite not having Julian who already left for college. Goyo and I were thinking about our college applications but it seemed that the matter was put aside as all that he has in mind was how he would like to wear a late 19th century general’s uniform for prom. I’ve been asking Joven about his college plans but he wouldn’t offer concrete answers and immediately drops the topic off. 

I shrugged and turn to look at Joven; he did the same. “Ano ba naman kayong dalawa? Bakit di pa kayo nag-iisip kung sino aayain nyo sa prom?” Goyo smoothed his hair then sighed. “Alam mo Goyo, isang buwan pa bago mag prom pinoproblema mo na yan.” I said. “Alam mo, Enteng, mabilis ang oras. Hindi mo masasabi baka yung gusto mong yayain, makuha na ng iba.” Goyo reasoned as he took a bite of his turon. I shook my head in exasperation. Clara and I have broken up and Juan seemed to be genuinely interested in her that’s why I took no notice of being obliged to get a date. I looked at Joven who was nibbling on his food. I noticed how tired his eyes looked behind the round rimmed spectacles he wore. He has gotten even more silent as days passed. “Joven, okey ka lang?” as if he was awaken from a dream, he looked at me and straightened “Ah..Oo naman, puyat lang.” followed by a forced smile. 

That night as I lay in bed I thought about what Goyo said. I knew exactly who I want to ask but I’m too scared to do it. “Puta, Enteng ang duwag mo.” I murmured to myself. The thought of another person holding his hands on the night he quietly reserves for a certain someone made his stomach churn. “Bahala na, bukas tatanungin ko na sya.” 

The next day, I was waiting for Joven to arrive. First period ended but Joven’s seat was still empty. I felt uneasy, Joven isn’t the kind who skips classes if not for something really serious. During break, I went to the school paper headquarters and asked the staff about Joven. They are clueless as I am about his whereabouts. Then I went to talk to some photography club members but none of them have seen Joven as well. Four o’clock couldn’t get any faster. I wanted to know where Joven is and how he is. As soon as the bell rang, I sped out of the room and went straight to Hernando’s residence. 

Joven sat in front of the pool, a book on hand, fully immersed in reading. I walked towards him and called, “Joven” he was startled but he did not look pleased to see me. 

“Enteng, anong ginagawa mo rito?” I tried my best to bury the hurt I was feeling. 

“Di ka kasi pumasok.” I sat beside him. 

“Gusto ko lang magpahinga. Medyo hindi rin kasi maganda pakiramdam ko.” He didn’t even look at me when he answered. 

“Bakit? Uminom ka na ba ng gamot? Kumain ka na ba?” he placed the book he was holding on his lap and turned to me “Okey lang ako, Enteng.”

I knew he was lying but I don’t want to make things worse so to lighten things up I told him, “Di ako makapaniwala na iniwan mo ko kay Goyo na walang ibang bukambibig kundi prom.” he chuckled. 

“Ngayon alam mo na kung bakit hindi ako pumasok.” we shared a quiet laugh.

He continued, “Hindi naman ako pupunta dun. Alam mo namang di ako mahilig sa mga ganung events.” I was even more disappointed with what I heard. 

“Pero once in a lifetime lang yun, Joven. Gagradweyt na tayo, ayaw mo bang ma-experience yun?” 

He sighed. “Lagi naman nilang sinasabi yan. Tingin ko naman gagradweyt pa rin ako kahit di ako pumunta dun.” I have no idea how to convince him otherwise so we were silent for a while. 

“Papasok na ko bukas, Enteng. Salamat sa pagpunta mo.” he stood and offered his hand so I took it and got up. 

 

The next morning I was hoping I could talk Joven into going to prom but he was too busy he wasn’t even in our lunch table. I couldn’t shake the feeling that Joven was avoiding me. “Bat ka naman nya iiwasan, Enteng?” Goyo asked. “Ewan ko. Yun nga rin iniisip ko.” I was puzzled and wanted to talk to Joven badly. One week before prom, I still wasn’t able to ask him. Goyo, on the other hand, has his plans laid out and even picked out what he would wear.

Prom night came and because of my lack of preparation, I was forced to wear a similar but a more subdued outfit than Goyo has. It was a rayadillo inspired ensemble that was too itchy as it was uncomfortable. When we arrived, everyone was eyeing Goyo as usual. All throughout the night I just sat and made no effort to ask anybody to dance. Surprisingly, Clara, came up to me and asked where Joven is. I shrugged. 

“Alam mo Enteng dapat kang mag enjoy kasi prom, minsan lang ‘to. Pero naiintindihan ko kung bakit di mo magawa, kaya kung ako sa’yo kung ayaw nyang pumunta sa prom, ikaw na mismo ang magdala sa kanya nito.” 

I was taken aback by what Clara said. I wasn’t able to respond but the thought stuck to my head and realized that maybe she’s right. So I stood and looked around for Goyo, “Alis na ko, may kailangan akong puntahan.” I was expecting him to ask a lot of questions. But to my surprise, he just nodded and said, “Akala ko wala kang balak puntahan eh.” I was glad that Goyo, my best friend, understood what I had to do and what I feel. I took off to the place where the only person I wanted to dance with that night can be found. 

“Enteng?” Joven’s face was a mixture of confusion and disbelief. He was in his jersey shorts and T-shirt, holding his camera. Before I could refuse, he snapped a photo of me. He laughed, flushed cheeks and eyes glinting, I knew then that his laugh is the only laugh I wouldn’t get tired of hearing. 

I walked towards him, offered my hand and asked, “Pwede ba kita isayaw?” 

He almost dropped his camera if it weren’t for my quick gesture of taking the camera from his hands. I put down the camera and took his hand. It was warm and taking it in my own hands send shivers inside me. I placed his arms over my shoulders and pulled him closer. He looked down and avoided my gaze so I took his chin pulled it towards me. I started humming to the tune of ‘Bato sa Buhangin’, a song which according to him was his parents’ favorite. We started to sway our bodies, I looked into his bespectacled eyes and felt a sense of relief. He was my home.

We continued to sway in small circles. I could feel his heartbeat as he rested his head on my shoulder. I couldn’t explain how I was feeling, all I know is that I have never felt this way before. I held him tightly, not wanting for this moment to end. He sniffed and I knew he was crying so I asked, 

“Bakit, Joven?” 

He shook his head. “Wala, Enteng. Di lang ako makapaniwala na nangyayari ‘to. Hindi mo alam kung gaano katagal na ko pinapahirapan ng nararamdaman ko para sa’yo. Pero ngayon na nandito ka na, wala na iyon lahat.” 

I cupped Joven’s face and pressed my head onto his. “Mahal kita, Joven. Matagal na.” He held my hands and reached for my lips. I returned his kiss, his soft lips brushing mine felt like I was on the verge of falling. His hands were caressing my hair and I found the small of his back and pressed him closer. We savored the moment and kissed more slowly, unhurried and indifferent to the time passing. 

Time. 

I remembered all the times we wasted trying to hide our feelings. This is what I longed to do when we were at the beach; when we are eating every day in the school cafeteria; when we spend time in the library; whenever our skin would accidentally touch. And now that it is happening, I couldn’t be more thankful to the heavens. 

When our lips parted, I couldn’t help but to stare at the face of the person who I was madly in love with. That night we shared his bed and slept wrapped in each others’ arms.


	6. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joven and Vicente's journey through high school has come to a conclusion. But with so many uncertainties and unanswered questions, how are they going to face the inevitable ending?
> 
>  
> 
> "Every beginning comes from some other beginning's end"- Closing Time, Semisonic

The following days have been blissful and light. Joven and I would walk to school hand in hand. Everyone noticed how things have been different between us. Goyo, despite his teasing, appears to be the happiest for Joven and I. “Alam nyo akala ko talaga walang mangyayari sa inyo parehas kasi kayong torpe. Pero sa totoo lang matagal ko nang ramdam. Buti naman nagkalakas na kayo ng loob.” Joven who’s still not used to talking about our relationship would often be red-faced, quiet, and uneasy. I find it amusing how he would react when I call him ‘mahal’. His face would turn crimson and I would recall the very first day of school when he introduced himself in front of class. Nostalgia washed over me as the thought came to my mind. We were so far from where we used to be and I’m glad that we arrived here. 

Graduation was 3 weeks away and Joven was running to become the batch valedictorian. One lazy Saturday afternoon, we were in his room, all our books and papers sprawled on the floor. We were studying for finals. I was still clueless about his plans for college so I asked, 

“Mahal, napag-isipan mo na ba ‘san ka mag c-college?” He stopped from jotting down notes and turned to me

“Di ko pa alam, mahal. Ikaw ba?” I wondered why it seems like he wasn’t even trying to think about it. 

“Balak pa rin namin pumasok ni Goyo sa PMA.” 

He nodded and smiled. “Isa sa mga bagay na gusto ko sayo ay yung kakayahan mong isipin ang iba bago ang sarili mo, Enteng.. Ipinaglalaban mo kung ano sa tingin mo ang tama at handa kang magsakripisyo para sa mga bagay na mas malaki at mas mahalaga. Kaya sa tingin ko, magiging maswerte ang PMA sayo at magiging isa kang magiting na sundalo.” 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to stop the tears welling in my eyes. I crouched beside him, hugged him from behind and planted a kiss on his nape.

“Salamat, mahal. Di ko alam kung anong ginawa ko para maging karapat-dapat sa pagmamahal mo.” 

Joven was officially announced as the batch valedictorian. The coming weeks came lightning fast. Goyo was athlete of the year and leadership awardee. I, on the other hand, was just happy to see my friends being recognized. 

The morning of our graduation, I met with Joven as he requested because he wanted to give me something. It was a brown box, the size of my palm. I told him that I wasn’t able to get him anything as graduation gift. “Wag ka mag-alala, mahal. Di naman mahalaga kung may regalo ka o wala.” I was about to lift the lid of the box but he prevented me, “Mamaya mo na lang tingnan.” I nodded and placed my arms around him. “Salamat, mahal” I thanked him not only for the gift, I was thankful for him in every sense of the word. “Basta tandaan mong mahal na mahal kita, Vicente Enriquez.” he said. 

During his valedictory speech, he thanked not only the people who supported him throughout high school but also those who saw him as inadequate and inferior. “Some things happen to give way for other things to grow. I thank the One above for making a way for me to know people who became my source of inspiration and love.” Joven caught my eye as he said the word. “Sa mga salita ni Heneral Antonio Luna, ang taong may damdamin ay hindi alipin. Gamitin nating mabuti ang ating damdamin hindi lamang para sa ating mga sarili kundi para sa mas nakakataas na layunin. Sa araw na ito, hindi lamang basta tayo magtatapos, magtatapos tayo ngayon upang magsimula. Maraming Salamat po. ” His speech was genuinely applauded by everyone, he received a standing ovation. As he left the podium, Mr. Mabini congratulated him. I have never been prouder in my life. I wanted to shout and let everyone know that I am in love with him. 

After the ceremony, the hall was brimming with jubilation and congratulatory embraces from everyone. “Pare, gradweyt na tayo!” Goyo squeezed me tightly I can barely breathe. Julian suddenly appeared and crushed us both. “Mga ulol gradweyt na rin kayo!” the three of us shared a riotous laughter. When Julian released us, he asked, “Oh nasan si baby boi Jovenito?” I turned to where he was seated but he wasn’t there. “Teka, hanapin ko lang.” I asked the people seated beside him during the ceremony where Joven is. “Umalis siya kaagad. Di na nga siya nakasama sa picture namin eh.” I was puzzled with what I found out so I looked for him outside the hall. There was no trace of him anywhere, it’s as if he just disappeared. 

The next day, I went to their house. I haven’t heard from him since after the graduation ceremony. I wasn’t able to check on him in his house because after the graduation ceremony, my parents prepared a simple celebration at home. 

I knocked on their front gate I was expecting for him to open but I was answered by one of their helpers, Ate Aleng. “Nandyan ho ba si Joven?” The lady suddenly looked tense. She buried her hand inside the pocket of the apron she was wearing. “Pinabibigay sa’yo ni Joven ‘to bago sya umalis.” She pulled out a small envelope and handed it to me. I took it from her and asked, “San po siya nagpunta?” 

“Nagpunta na sila ng Amerika, umalis kaagad sila kahapon pagkatapos ng gradweysyon nyo.”

I blinked twice and for a moment I thought I was going to pass out. “ Ano ho? Sigurado po ba kayo sa sinasabi nyo?” I could feel the anger and desperation rising inside me. Tears started streaming to my face. “Pasensya ka na, Enteng.” Then the lady closed the gate. 

Clutching the letter on one hand, I ran home. I went straight to my room and slammed the door behind me. My head was spinning, I couldn’t understand anything. I was sobbing hard. I ripped the envelope and opened the letter. My hands were shaking and I couldn’t read clearly because of the tears gushing out of my eyes. I wiped my eyes and read the letter. 

Mahal, 

Hindi ko alam paano ko uumpisahan ang sulat na ‘to. Alam kong marami kang tanong. Patawarin mo ko at hindi ko kayang sabihin sa harap mo ang dahilan ng pag-alis ko. Hindi ko inaasahang maiintindihan mo kaagad kung bakit ito ang pinili ko, pero ito lang ang alam kong paraan para makapagpaalam sa’yo. Alam kong hindi ko kakayaning makita kang umiiyak na ang dahilan pa’y ako. 

Ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit masaya akong gumigising sa umaga. Sa mga mata mo lang ako nakakaramdam nang kapanatagan at lubos na pagmamahal. Nagpapasalamat ako sa Diyos dahil hinanap mo ako. Ikaw ang nagligtas sa akin; niligtas mo ako sa kalungkutan, sa mga araw na paulit-ulit, sa kawalang kabuluhan na madalas kong maramdaman. Nais kong ibigay ang sarili ko sa’yo tulad ng ginawa mo para sa akin pero may mga bagay na hindi natin kayang hawakan. Isa ito sa mga iyon. Kinakailangan kong umalis hindi dahil sa gusto ko, kundi dahil ito ang dapat kong gawin.

Sana dumating ang araw na mapatawad mo ako. Hindi man ipahintulot ng pagkakataon na magkita pa tayong muli, tandaan mong hindi ko kailanman makakalimutan ang pagmamahal mo. 

Sa iyo hanggang dulo, 

Joven

I dropped the letter to the floor. I noticed the brown box he gave me just yesterday. I picked up and opened it. Inside were polaroid pictures of us; memories from the last four years we spent together. Some pictures were of us together, some were with our friends. I don’t know how to feel. I wanted to lash out and curse the world. My chest was burning with rage and misery. I wanted to understand him but I was blinded by the stinging realization that Joven left me. That he was gone and there’s nothing I could ever do to bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way and reaching the end!   
> Hope that you will still be there for Part 2 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is rather short but the next ones will be longer :)


End file.
